


For the sake of not letting go

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kagami is dead, M/M, corpse kissing, i regret writing this, implied AoKaga, one-sided kurokaga, sadistic!kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sliver of light. Cardboard boxes piled up neatly, a thin layer of dust on the rough surface. Silent footsteps. A blindfolded body propped upright on a rickety chair. Fading kissmarks decorating slightly-tan skin. Footsteps coming to a halt.</p><p>"Kagami-kun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the sake of not letting go

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I apologize for writing this. Secondly, read previous statement.

A sliver of light. Cardboard boxes piled up neatly, a thin layer of dust on the rough surface. Silent footsteps. A blindfolded body propped upright on a rickety chair. Fading kissmarks decorating slightly-tan skin. Footsteps coming to a halt.

"Kagami-kun." The boy sighs softly, stroking the soft cheek. "I've missed you, have you missed me?" Silence. "Is Kagami-kun hungry? I brought Maji burgers." Yet again, the sky-blue haired male tried to make conversation, depositing the bag of greasy fast food on the wooden floorboards. All he got was nothing. With a sigh, the short boy took a seat beside the bound redhead. 

Opening his mouth, he said. " I still like you, Kagami-kun." With a faint smile, he checks if he gets any response. He doesn't. Kuroko continues. " I've always adored the way you smile, how adorable you look while eating, and many other things you may never know or understand of. After all, you are not called  _Bakagami-kun_ for nothing." His voice echoed in the enclosed space, repeating until it faded away. 

" I was the shadow to your light. We were best teammates, sharing a special bond as partners." He reminisced with a small smile on his lips. "Then Aomine-kun came along." Kuroko's face darkened noticeably. " In a few moments, he barged his way into your comfort zone, something I had taken months,  _years_ even, to achieve." Pale blue pupils dilated, burning fiercely with an angry flame. 

" He was the first to enter your apartment alone. The first to eat the home-made cooking you made for him. I could have been the first." Kuroko snorted bitterly, shaking his head in disgust. "In his eyes, I saw you. And in your eyes, I saw him. Did you ever _see_ who was in _mine_ ?" Silent tears streamed down the quaking male's cheekbones, catching at his chin before falling onto hard ground. 

" Why,  _why,_ did you not choose me? I was your partner,  the one who knew you best!" The blue-headed man clutched his head, breathing heavily. "You chose  _him_ over  _me!_ I saw the way you limped, saw the love bites littering your collarbone, saw the hungry stare he gave you, and the promise of more in your expression when you turned to look back at  **him!** "  He turned to face the male again. Still nothing.

" But now, you are  **mine.** Taiga-kun, you are finally  ** _mine._** " Soft, maniacal laughter bubbled from the usually quiet boy. Hands tugged at maroon hair, bringing the other's lips together with his, forcing entrance into the wet cavern. None of his actions were reciprocated, but he did not care anymore. He had captured the one thing he had always desired. Always watched from afar, but could never get nearer to.  _  
_

Licking the unresponsive male's bottom lip, Kuroko smiled possesively. "Until next time, Kagami-kun." He kissed his cheek softly, making his way up the stairs and closing the door, plunging the room back into darkness.

The blindfold slipped off. The sun-kissed skin had long since become a dull and sickly yellow. Hair that used to flame fiery red, was a dark rusty copper. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes which used to be full of life and energy, were glassy and dim, only the white of his eyes showing. Delectable petal-pink lips had taken on a tinge of blue. If only Kuroko Tetsuya had realized earlier. If only he had realized that Kagami Taiga had been long dead.


End file.
